Irrigating geographic areas can be very complex. Many systems employ a diverse irrigation program to efficiently supply appropriate amounts or water. Often in implementing irrigation, adjacent areas have very different watering needs adding to the complexity.
Many irrigation systems attempt to optimize the watering efficiency. Further, systems attempt to avoid over watering. Changing and varying weather conditions, however, often interfere with the optimal watering of plant life. Excess amounts water above what is needed by the plant life delivered from the irrigation system can damage plant life, which can be economically devastating for some irrigated areas such as agriculture, golf courses and other such areas. Further, the excess watering is wasted water resources and can be costly.
Some irrigation systems attempt to utilize historic weather conditions to determine an amount of water to supply through the irrigation system. These systems, however, do not provide accurate and efficient watering. Further, these systems often waste water because of slow response times and/or inaccurate data.